Attracting wild birds, particularly song birds, using feed dispensers is an increasingly popular hobby. The ability to attract desired birds may be limited, however, where the area in which the feeder is stationed is frequented by non-bird species, such as squirrels. Many conventional dispensers are susceptible to squirrels accessing and consuming the feed, thereby discouraging wild birds from visiting the dispenser and greatly increasing the costs associated with the hobby by having to replace the consumed feed in shorter intervals. These challenges are exacerbated in attempting to distinguish between wild birds and non-birds, such as squirrels, to ensure that the feed is not denied to the birds.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.